


Running Away from Gallifrey

by GuyofGisbourne



Series: The Fighter of Gallifrey [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Doctor Who: Academy Era, F/M, Friendship, Multi, The Deca (Doctor Who) - Freeform, Time Lord Crushes, Time Lord Flirting, Time Lord Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyofGisbourne/pseuds/GuyofGisbourne
Summary: They were childhood friends from Gallifrey; one wanted to make people better, the other wanted to rule the world and then there was her: she wasn't afraid to fight. This is their story and how a red-string of fate connects the three of them.[Time Lord Academy Era.] [Part 2 of my Time Lady Fighter Series.]
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Romana I, The Doctor | Theta Sigma (Doctor Who: Academy Era)/Original Character(s), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Master | Koschei (Academy Era)/Original Character
Series: The Fighter of Gallifrey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732306
Kudos: 3





	1. Destiny and Fate

* * *

Being born on Gallifrey was almost like a privilege, especially if you were born into one of the fancy, high ranking blood houses. This big orange and red planet was a grace with its red grass, silver tree branches and twin suns. Time Lords are a powerful and wise race, with the ability to travel throughout time and space with the advance technology and devices they have.

No other race or planet could compare.

This seemed to be the luck of a certain blonde hair and brown-eyed girl, born into the House of Dvora, whose members were known not only for being voraciously animal, but for their ambition, pragmatism, and refusal to let go of any power they possessed. Despite being born into the House of Dvora, she was to be raised in the House of Heartshaven, a sub-house of Dvora.

Given an especially long name, as per Time Lord tradition, her parents had shortened it down to Missy. 

Being born on Gallifrey there was rules and expectations excepted of you. If you were the first-born child out of your family, you had more expectations put upon you. As was the case for Missy who had to study hard everyday...even before she went to the academy.

However, every now and then she would escape and run outside to play. This was when she came across two boys that would happen to be her childhood friends for life. She accidentally ran into them and shyly looked down. "S-Sorry, about that."

"No harm done." The Blonde boy with blue eyes said. Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but gasp, a sense of familiarity quickly passing over her. "Name's Theta Sigma. This here is Koschei Oakdown." He motioned to the boy with black hair and blue eyes beside him. "What's your name?"

"M-My name's Missy. Uh...Missydvoraxotalacastra from House Heartshaven."

"So, you're from the House of Heartshaven?" Koschei questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I'm really from the House of Dvora, but I live in the House of Heartshaven." Missy scratched her head, nervously.

"Ah, gotcha. I'm from the House of Lungbarrow." Theta proudly declared. "It's all the way over by Mount Lung!"

Missy looked over to Koschei, who seemed a bit distant, but noticing her looking at him, finally spoke. "I'm from the House of Oakdown, obviously."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Missy giggled happily. Both of the boys seemed sweet and warm. Missy definitely wanted to spend as much time with them as she could. "Do you guys mind if I play along with you?"

"Be our guest! It'd be good to have a girl in our gang. Koschei and I met like 3 hours ago." Theta told her, motioning to his recently new found friend. "What do you think?"

Koschei had his arms crossed and looked her over, observing her rather closely. Missy hoped he would accept her. A warm smile soon came to the boy's face. "I suppose she is rather...cute with her little "Miss Good Girl" kind of attitude. Besides, it would be interesting to have a girl on our team. Why not?"

Theta jumped up into the air, excitedly. "Yay, it's settled. Welcome to the team, Missy Heartshaven!"

* * *

The year she spent with those boys was the best year of her existence. They spent their time having so many adventures and even getting into trouble at times. Theta and Koschei seemed to be troublemakers and it was up to Missy to help get them out of trouble. She was like the voice of reason among the group. Koschei would always tease her about it though, causing her to blush.

They spent most of their days playing in the red grasses of Koschei's father's estate. The Oakdown's were probably the richest house on Gallifrey Missy assumed. The estate was really big and his house looked more like a mansion.

But sadly, childhood would have to come to an end as the reality of going to The Time Lord Academy had finally arrived. Theta was just as nervous as her, but Koschei seemed unfazed by it. As tradition, they bid their families goodbye and made their way to the academy, where they would be living and spending a century of their lives. They could only go home to visit on special occasions.

In a way, it was a breath of fresh air for Missy. It was a chance for her to get away from her Dad and his constant experiments on her. But...it was also sad because of the fact she would miss her mother greatly.

Arriving at the academy, she was separated from Koschei and Theta. Girls and boys were sent to different rooms to put on their ceremonial robes. After that, they were lead to the main room where Missy was happy to be reunited with her good friends.

"These robes are so weird." Missy said, looking over the black and white fabric on her.

"Yeah, you could say that again." Koschei agreed, going right along with her.

"Do you know exactly what the initation ceremony entails?" Theta asked, looking rather nervous while the line moved up. They were all standing in one huge line while people went one at a time. It was moving slowly.

Koschei rolled his eyes. "You're telling me you actually didn't read up on the initiation ceremony? They sent the book on it and about the academy to our houses."

Missy slowly put up her hand. "I got the book and read it, but might have happened to skim over the section about the ceremony as well. I know we're suppose to look into something."

Koschei sighed, feeling like he was the only one who did the homework. "That something we are suppose to look into is the Untempered Schism."

"Oh, what's that exactly?" Theta asked, lost on it completely.

Missy stepped in, calming down the annoyed Oakdown boy. "It's cool Koschei, I got this. The Untempered Schism is an opening to the space and time continuum, right?" She was just taking a wild guess at this, remembering what she skimmed over last night.

"Correct!" Koschei said. "And everyone reacts differently to it. Some will be inspired, some will run away and some will go mad."

"I hope the last doesn't happen to me." Theta commented, watching them get closer in line.

Missy took Theta's hand to help comfort him. "It's going to be okay. We will make it through this together! Remember, we're a team!"

"That's the spirit, Missy!" Koschei exclaimed, cheering her on. "See, the girls got guts over you, Thete." Theta just crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

Missy suddenly grabbed both of the boys hands, sighing happily. "Wouldn't it be awesome if the three of us were classmates as well with the same teacher? I mean, that means we're meant to be friends forever!"

Theta blushed, looking at her holding his hand. Koschei on the other hand, replied. "I doubt that would happen, but anything is possible."

"Theta Sigma!" One of the head initiators announced. Quickly, Missy let go of his hand and Koschei's, acting like they had been standing still and not holding hands the entire time. Public Display's of Affection were against the rules and seen in their society as vulgar. You were only suppose to do them at home among family or loved ones.

The blonde haired boy turned to look at his friends. "Well, it's time for me. See you two on the other side!"

"Best of luck, Theta!" Missy and Koschei said, biding their friend goodbye. Theta followed them in to finally gaze among the Untempered Schism.

This left Missy and Koschei wondering. "How do you think he will react to it?" Missy asked him.

"Knowing Theta, he will probably be inspired or run away. The second one is more likely with him."

Missy chuckled at his answer. "Wow, Koschei, such faith in our friend I see."

The boy chuckled right back at her. "Well, I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're probably right about that. Still..." She paused, looking to the front of the line she currently was in and finally realized she was next. "I wonder how I will react. What do you think, Koschei? What is your opinion on your faith in me?"

"Oh, you, You'll definitely be inspired. No doubt about that. You seem to be in awe about practically everything after all. Even just being outside."

Missy took in a breath. "I certainly hope so."

The ceremony initiators came back in that moment, looking upon her. "Missy Heartshaven!"

She turned to bid her friend farewell, taking his words to her hearts so she wouldn't be as nervous. "Thanks Koschei, I think I've got this thanks to what you said. I wish you luck as well."

"See you soon, Goody two shoes."

And with that, Missy followed them into a room. Sand covered the room along with torches that lead the way right up to a big hole, which she assumed to be the Untempered Schism itself. Taking in a breath, she calmed herself down. Realizing the initiators had stopped, she turned to look at them as they motioned her forward.

This was it. No turning back now.

Missy walked forward, thinking about her friends until she was all the way forward and practically staring into the Untempered Schism. Suddenly, it was like her mind shut off and she was stuck there. Her thoughts began to change from her friends to different people and places. Things she had never even seen. Faces she didn't even know.

A smile came to her face, seeing all of these fantastic things.

But then, the scene changed before her. Blood, fighting, screaming, dark things to come. Her smile faded, looking into it with wide eyes. The initiators went up to Missy to her her away from the Untempered Schism, but she didn't want to be pulled away. "Child, you've been looking into it for too long."

And suddenly, it was like her brain turned back on and Missy looked to them. "Is it time to go already?"

"Yes."

She was lead down a corridor and into a huge room where someone else met with her. A group of students were waiting and among that crowd she met back up with Theta.

"Theta!" She called out, running towards him happily. "Omg, that was so cool. I mean, it became a bit dark at the end, but it definitely made me inspired to do something. How'd it go for you?"

Theta looked a little nervous, playing with his hands. "I, uh-"

"You ran away, didn't you?" Theta nodded, shamefully. "It's okay, at least we both did it. We're here now."

Soon after, they saw Koschei walking through to greet them. He seemed a little out of it.

"Hey Kosch, how'd it go?" Theta asked him.

"I didn't run away if that's what you want to know." Koschei teased, touching his head like he was having trouble getting something out of his head.

"You okay?" Missy asked, looking to her friend with worry. She put her hand to his forehead in reflex.

A warm smile came to his face as he looked back to normal again. "Y-Yeah. I just suddenly had a strange headache, but it seems to have gone away now."

"Good." Missy said, pulling away and smiling. "So, what was your reaction? Were you inspired like me?"

Koschei looked at her, almost like he was hesitating before nodding. "Yes, you could say that."

Missy took him into a hug. "Yay! That is something we share in common."

Koschei looked to Theta, teasing the boy as he hugged Missy. "Yeah, sorry Theta. No runaways here."

Theta pouted, looking at his friends. "Stop teasing me you two! I didn't mean-"

"Koschei, stop teasing Theta." Missy reprimanded the boy. "He reacted the way he did and that's settled."

The Oakdown boy just looked to her, playfully teasing her. "Whatever you say, Little good girl."

The friends spent the rest of their time teasing and talking among each other. Soon after, attention was called to everyone as they were about to enter the Great Hall where they would be sorted into their classes and be assigned their teachers.

This was it. Missy smoothly took the boys hands into her, hoping she would be able to be in the same class as them. If not, she would only be able to see them during passing, and even that wasn't enough. They would hardly see each other for centuries and she feared her friendship with them would diminish.

And then, the sorting began.

Koschei ended up being sorted into Professor Borusa's class.

It felt like forever before Missy ended up being sorted into the same class. She happily jumped up at this, but looked to Theta with worry. But as if fate had destined it, Theta was announced to be in Borusa's class as well.

"Wow." Koschei said, surprised Missy's wish had come true. "I guess you were right. The three of us seemed to land in the same class with the same teacher."

It was official, the three of them were going to be together forever.


	2. Gallifreyan History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meet their roommates and get their first detention.

After the initiation ceremony and being placed into their respective classrooms they would be spending the next centuries in, it was time for them to be brought to their rooms. As the rules stated, they were assigned someone of the same gender to be their roommate while they were there. This of course meant Missy wouldn't be sharing a room with Theta or Koschei which made her sad. Still, she looked at this as a sign of making a new friend.

In fact, that was exactly what ended up happening. She was assigned to be the roommate of a certain blue haired girl called Millennia.

"Hello, I'm Millennia. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl said, holding out her hand for her to shake.

Missy accepted it. "I'm Missy Heartshaven. It's a pleasure as well."

"So..." Millennia began. "We'll be roommates for the next centuries we are here. Is there anything important I should know about you?"

Missy looked taken back, becoming a bit nervous. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well...for starters, do you snore in your sleep? Or do you have a crazy obsession with something?"

Missy chuckled. "Nothing comes to mind. But if it does, I'll be sure to let you know."

Making their way up the staircases and down into the corridors were the girls rooms were, they had finally made it to the door of their room. Millennia entered the secret code and the door opened.

Inside was a grand room, obviously bigger on the inside thanks to their Time Lord technology. They had a whole living room, kitchen, bathroom and even their own separate bedrooms to themselves. The two girls, use to it of course, were unfazed by it, but grateful to have their own separate rooms for privacy matters.

"Alright, let's begin to unpack!" Millennia declared, looking around the place. "Which room do you want? The one on the left or the right?"

Missy put a finger to her lips, mulling it over. "I think I'll choose the right."

"Alrighty then, the left is mine." Millennia responded, happily.

Both girls went into their rooms and began unpacking their belongings. Missy took out a picture of her mother and her along with another picture of Theta, Koschei and herself, putting both of them on the desk by her bed. Granted, Time Lords didn't have to sleep much, but when they wanted to rest it was nice to have a bed to lay on.

After unpacking and decorating their rooms the way they would like, both girls came back out to chat with each other. Classes didn't start till tomorrow anyway.

"So, which classroom were you assigned to?" Missy asked, curious to know.

"Borusa's class at the Prydonian Academy."

Missy gasped happily. "I'm in the same one as well. That's so cool."

"No way!" Millennia said, smiling happily as both girls cheered together. "That means we can help each other out with our homework even in our dorm."

"I also have my childhood friends who will be in the same class with us." Missy said, thinking over the boys fondly and wondering who they were assigned with. "They are really sweet boys."

A smirk came to Millennia's face. "Oh? Do you have a crush on one of them?"

Missy became flustered, shaking her head. "No, they are just my friends. That's all."

The blue haired girl laughed, before patting her back. "I'm just teasing you. It's okay." She paused before continuing. "We'll see about that though."

As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door. Both girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Millennia went over to answer it. She opened the door to reveal it was Koschei and Theta, which caused Millennia to looked shocked, before a smile came to her face.

"Hey." Theta greeted her, before both boys with their full attention on Missy began walking inside the room and straight over to her like it was nothing. "You will not believe what happened! Koschei and I got paired together as roommates."

"That's great." Missy smiled before her look became serious and worried. "You guys shouldn't be here though. You know you aren't suppose to be in the girl's dorms. It's against the academy's rules!"

Koschei waved her off, smirking. "You worry too much, Missy. You need to live a little." He said, leaning in towards her face. "We came all this way because we wanted to see you."

"Koschei Oakdown!" She reprimanded him, before a smile came to her face. "I'm glad to see you the both of you as well. I was wondering about you."

Millennia was off in the distance, watching this in amusement. These boys sure had some guts coming here and willing to break school rules when it was just their first day in order to see her roommate.

"Who is this?" Theta said, pointing over to the blue haired girl who stood there watching them.

"I'm Millennia from the house of Brightshore." She said, introducing herself.

"She will be with us in Borusa's class as well." Missy added in, smiling.

Theta smiled, shaking her hand warmly, while Koschei just stayed silently, giving her a nod.

Koschei looked to Missy. "I was thinking maybe some night we should go out somewhere. Theta and I are still working on a plan exactly. We will let you know once we find something interesting to investigate after tomorrow."

"You want to sneak around the academy, already?" Missy asked, appalled they were already up to their usual shenanigans. Then again, she shouldn't be that surprised after all. This was Koschei and Theta she was talking about.

"Not only around it, but outside it as well." Koschei responded, giving off that sly smirk of his.

This just caused Missy to shake her head as usual, just as a smile came across her lips. "You boys."

"I think it's time you guys left. We'll see you tomorrow in class, okay." Millennia began, practically pushing the guys out of their door. They tried to fight against it, saying goodbye to Missy. "Don't worry, you will see your girlfriend tomorrow."

"Bye guys."

"See ya tomorrow, Missy. Bye Millennia!" Theta said.

Koschei waved, before looking to the blue haired girl with a glare. She closed the doors, locking the boys outside. Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of their lives with Borusa, well, at least until they graduated the academy.

It wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

"This class is going to be so hard." Theta groaned, slamming his head onto the desk.

Class didn't even start yet, but the young Lungbarrow boy was already worried about it because of all the shatter from everyone else around them. They said Borusa was strict, hard and it would be a grace if you made it through his class. Theta didn't find this comforting at all.

The three friends were sitting next to each other hearing their other classmates talk. Millennia sat in the row above them next to a guy and a girl. Their names were Ushas and Rallon.

"It will be okay, Theta." Missy said, patting her friends back and trying to reassure him. "Koschei and I will help you if need be, but I think you're brilliant and will make it through."

"Thank you, Missy." Theta replied, looking to the girl happily.

In that moment, Borusa walked in and everyone went quiet and still. He didn't say a thing and only walked over to the board, writing down something on it. Two words: Gallifreyan History.

"This is what we will be covering today and for the next week. Be prepared." Borusa announced, his voice sounding rather strict indeed. "We have a lot to cover. I expect you all to take notes."

Theta felt his soul practically leave his body as he slumped over, frowning. This was going to be a long century of torture.

"Today we will be learning about Omega and his mark on Gallifreyan History." Borsua said. "Omega was one of the founders of our civilization alongside Rassilon, who was his good friend. He was the person responsible for harnessing the power of an exploding star, which granted us the ability to be able to travel through time and space. It came a cost though always Omega ended up risking his own life for it to happen."

For some reason Missy was taken back by this, listening to Borusa talk about Omega and what happened to him. She looked down to her history book for the class and saw the picture of Omega wearing his golden helmet that had a blank face on it. Looking at the picture and hearing the story made her want to cry, feeling sympathy for the guy who risked his life in order for them to time travel.

Before she knew it, Borusa had seemed to start talking about another important figure in their history. The main founder of Gallifrey, Rassilon. Missy had to look over to Theta and Koschei. Theta was nervously trying to keep up with taking notes while Koschei was taking them with ease.

Borusa continued on with his lecture. "As I said, Rassilon and Omega were good friends. Though Omega did help Rassilon with inventing Time Travel and was a co-founder of Gallifrey, it was Rassilon who ultimately founded Gallifrey and was the first Time Lord. That in it's self, along with all his great achievements is what makes him the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan History."

Looking down into her book, she had this bad feeling in her gut come over her. She didn't understand why it was there, but it wasn't a good feeling. Looking over the pictures of Rassilon in his regenerations only made the feeling grow worse.

This caused Missy to raise her hand, which through Borusa off. "What do you want, child? Can't you see I'm in the middle of speaking right now!"

"I was wondering about Rassilon, sir."

Borusa sighed. "Go ahead."

"Why would he be the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan History?" Missy asked, pausing. This caused Borsua and everyone else in the room to become shocked. It was as if she insulted a great celebrity. "If anything, Omega should be in that category right along with him. I mean, after all he did end up risking his life in order to give us the ability to Time Travel. Without his sacrifice, we wouldn't be who we are today. We probably wouldn't even be as advanced as we are without Omega's help."

A smirk came to Koschei's face, amazed she had the nerve to come right on out and say something like that. No one ever dared to insult or even question Rassilon and his place in their society. It was like committing a crime. The highest offense.

"It is just your first day and you're already getting into trouble by offending our great founder. Come see me after class so I can teach you how to respect your founder." Borusa yelled at her, causing Missy to look shocked. All she did was question him on it, that's all. She didn't mean any offense.

"Sir, Missy was just questioning why Omega wasn't on the same level as Rassilon. She didn't mean any offense against him." Koschei spoke up, trying to defend her. "I think she has a point."

This made Borusa upset as well. "Two little smart mouths in one day. You will be seeing me after class as well."

Koschei just shrugged, crossing his arms like it was nothing.

Theta was worried for his friends, not wanting to get in trouble, but yet he couldn't leave them behind to be punished alone. He stood up, risking it for his friends. "Well, I agree with Koschei and Missy. Rassilon was probably an egotistical person who just wanted all the credit for himself and that's why Omega was pushed aside." He didn't know how true his words were.

"Enough!" Borusa shouted. "Obviously you three are going to be the main troublemakers of this class. Thanks to Mr. Lungbarrow's outbursts, you three are staying after class even longer."

Missy just sighed, but the two boys nudged her to reassure her they would be together through this. No one was getting left alone in the dust if they could help it.

"You have guts, Missy Heartshaven!" Koschei whispered, winking to her proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some history on Omega and Rassilon, both of which will be playing an important role in this story, so pay extra close attention to it. :) This chapter is named after the song "Gallifreyan History 101" by Chameleon Circuit. Go give it a listen. I''ll be covering more of it in the next chapters.
> 
> Let me know what you all think. Thanks! More Academy era stuff still to come. It will be slow, but things will be picking up real soon.


	3. Ghosts from the Matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost of one of Gallifrey's founders appears and reveals the truth of Gallifrey's past.

**Running Away from Gallifrey**

Chapter 3: Ghosts from the Matrix

* * *

"Borusa isn't going to let up on us anytime, is he?" Theta frowned, complaining over their teacher. Every since that first day and their time with him in detention, Borusa was keeping an eye on the troublemakers of his class.

Koschei sighed. "Of course not." Despite having the greatest grades in the class and being the star student, poor Koschei was subjected to endure the wrath of Borusa with his friends.

"Sorry guys." Missy said, biting her lip and feeling bad about being the cause of it.

The two guys suddenly shook it off. "It's no worry, Missy." Theta said.

"We will gladly help stand up for you when you make an excellent point." Koschei said, chuckling. "Borusa just has to suck it up."

The three of them were making their way to the great hall for lunch break. They had their usual table they sat at with some classmates. Getting in line, they were served the dish of the day and then made their way over to their table.

It was then when Missy saw him. Omega. He was standing in front of the table, wearing that familiar helmet of his just like in the book. She assumed he was looking towards her. Theta and Koschei, along with everyone else in the cafeteria seemed to not notice him.

"Missy, what are you looking at?" Koschei asked, motioning for her to come over.

She blinked her eyes and then Omega was gone. "Uh...nothing, I guess."

Joining her friends over at the table, she sat in between Koschei and Theta as always. Millennia and another person called Drax had joined their table. Drax had a knack for engineering and tinkering. They were already talking among each other.

"I'm thinking of taking the tech course when I'm able to." Drax announced in between eating his meal.

Theta gasped. "So was I. I'll take anything, except for the Military course."

They were allowed to pick certain classes they wanted to take on top of the required classes to be taken in order for graduation. Borusa's class was a required one they couldn't skip out on despite how much they wanted to.

Missy kept quiet while the others talked about the other classes they were planning to take.

"I'm thinking about taking temporal engineering. It's something that has always fascinated me." Millennia declared happily.

Koschei chuckled. "Please. I'm going after my degree in cosmic science. I want to learn as much as I can about the universe beyond Gallifrey."

And then suddenly, it went quiet as all eyes landed on Missy. She tried to shrink down into her robes, wanting to avoid the subject altogether. "Missy, are there any classes you are interested in taking?" Millennia just had to ask.

She spoke up, rather shy about the subject. "I was thinking about taking the Military class."

They looked at her like she was ludicrous. This caused Theta to jolt up. "The Military class?!" She nodded. "You can't be serious, Missy! Not only is that a huge work load to take on top of our already big classwork, but the military class is highly dangerous!"

Drax nodded, agreeing with him. "Thete is right. The Military class puts their students through rigorous and intense training, taking them out on a battlefield to test their skills and some of them don't even come back. They don't even get the chance to regenerate."

"It's the hardest class here. Borsua's doesn't even compare, and his class is already the second hardest here." Millennia added in, worried for her roommate and friend.

Missy noticed everyone wasn't on board with that idea and began to feel bad. However, a comforting hand was put on her shoulder. It was Koschei. "Shut up everyone. Let her decided for herself what she wants to do." He looked to her with a smile. Those blue eyes shinning with warmth that it seemed to make her heart skip a beat. "Do you want to join the military class, Missy?"

"Uh..." She looked around before answering. "No. I think everyone is right and I should just stick to the other classes."

Theta sat down, letting out a sigh of relief. Koschei looked over to him, rolling his eyes at his friend's dramatics.

They finished talking among each other and eating their meals. Everyone began to go their separate ways, leaving the table one by one until Theta, Missy and Koschei were left by themselves. Making their way to leave, the three of them began to walk down a corridor where some classes were held. It was empty and hardly anyone was in the area.

That was when she saw Omega again, standing in a corner at the end of the corridor. It caused Missy to jump back, not expecting that.

Both boys looked to her with concern. "What is it?" Theta asked.

She pointed down to the end of the corridor. "What? Nothing's there, Missy." Koschei said, grabbing her hand, trying to calm her.

Missy looked down to her hand that Koschei held and focused on it, trying to ignore the fact she was seeing a Time Lord that died a long time ago. She couldn't be going crazy. No way.

Theta noticed the way she was looking at her and Koschei's hand and felt something bitter come over him. He frowned, shaking it off as they made their way down the corridor.

"You can see me? Then that must mean-" She heard Omega say. It made her flinch a little, so she just grabbed onto Koschei's arm with her other hand.

Koschei smiled, noticing how she was practically clinging onto him at this point. It was rather cute. "You okay, Missy?" He asked, smirking to her.

"Y-Yeah. Can we just get out of this corridor already?" She seemed nervous about something, glancing to the side of them where she had been pointing.

They eventually made their way back to their rooms and Missy hadn't seen him since. She took this moment to enjoy the silence as Millennia was working on her Temporal engineering homework and couldn't be disturbed. The young Gallifreyan went to her bedroom and began pulling out her notes to work on when she came across ones on Omega.

The more she looked at them, the more she gave an odd look to them. Something didn't seem right about it. Omega seemed like so much more than a temporal engineer who willingly sacrificed himself so they could time travel.

And that is when he appeared before her again, causing her to drop the papers.

"I mean no harm, child!" Omega spoke to her, calmly.

"Why do you keep appearing before me then?"

"Because you keep wanting to see me." Missy looked to him, confused. "We seem to share a connection." This wasn't how she pictured her night going, talking to the ghost of a founder of Gallifrey. "I guess the history is right then, you're dead?"

"Yes...but no." Omega answered, vaguely.

"What does that mean?"

Omega sighed. "It means, the history you have been given on me, by Rassilon, isn't entirely the truth."

They both looked to each other in silence for a minute. Even though Missy couldn't tell how he was looking at her exactly because of his helmet, she felt safe. She felt she could trust him. It was strangely a familiar feeling she couldn't explain.

"I'm also not dead. I'm just...gone, somewhere else in the universe."

Missy looked shocked. Omega raised his hand and began motioning at her. "Follow me, and I'll explain it all to you." He went straight through her door like a ghost as Missy followed after curiously.

Millennia looked up, noticing her friend was leaving. "Where are you going so late, Missy?"

Apparently she didn't notice Omega standing next to her. The blonde girl scratched her head. "Uh, to see Theta and Koschei."

"Be careful, then. You don't want to be caught."

"Right. See ya soon." Missy said, opening the door to follow after Omega again.

It was late at night and all the halls were practically empty, aside from the few Time Lord staff who would be searching the halls for students sneaking out and such. She had to walk silently and carefully, watching out for them.

"What did you mean you're not dead, but somewhere else in the universe?" Missy asked, whispering to the ex-founder.

"I meant exactly what I said. I'm not dead, but yet, I'm right here with you." Omega said, shaking his head from the confusion of it as well.

"Why am I the only one able to see you?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

Missy blinked, confused. "And if you're somewhere else, how can you be here talking to me right now? You're like a ghost."

Omega stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm guessing the connection is you." His voice was gentle and warm. He then leaned towards her more, as if studying her. "Okay, so say it's something to do with the Matrix. Only Rassilon's artifacts could give you access to the Matrix...do you have one of them on you?"

Missy's eyes widened before looking down. "No."

"What?" Omega said, shocked. "Then...that means I am right. There is a connection between us."

"You mean we are related?"

"Yes."

Now Missy began to get a bit nervous with him, confused by this sudden discovery. "So that means you're from House Dvora as well?"

Omega suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking back at her. If she could see his face under the helmet, it was one of insult. "Definitely not."

"Then how are we related?" she asked.

"RASSILON!" Omega yelled suddenly out at the top of his lungs, causing Missy to flinch. It was a good thing no one could see or hear him, otherwise she would have the whole school on her right now. "He has interfered in the affairs of my life for far too long!"

"I thought you and Rassilon were best friends?"

Omega seemed to calm down, looking to her. "He use to be, _once_."

"What happened?"

Missy could feel the tension rise in the air from that question. She didn't even have to see Omega's face to know. "He sent me into a trap and then tried to have my own sister killed." He was silent for a minute before continuing. "Apparently, he succeeded in both."

"You had a sister?" Missy asked, eyes wide. It wasn't even mentioned in the history books or scrolls.

"Yes." Omega said, warmly. "Besides being my sister, she was also a dear friend of mine. She was what we would call an _'Individual'_ back in my time. They are people born with powerful psionic powers unique to themselves and the ability to block their thoughts from others." He paused, as if fondly remembering a memory. "She was special, and because of that I had to protect her because others wanted to use her for their own means."

The two continued walking down the corridor while keeping on with their conversation. Missy wasn't sure where he was leading her exactly. Then again, she was questioning if this was all real or a side effect of going mad.

"What was her name?" Missy asked, looking to him with sympathy.

"Our mother gave her the name Genesis. She was one of the founder's of our civilization besides me, Rassilon, and The Other."

Missy thought over the name. "I've never heard of her before. It is nowhere in the books or anything!"

"That's because Rassilon chose to keep her out of the history, lost and forgotten...just like me." Omega spat angrily. His fists began to shake.

Suddenly, voices were heard as two Time Lord staff where making their way down the hall. Missy gasped, but Omega motioned to her to hide in a secret passage he had just opened up. With no time to debate it, the young Time Lord ran inside as the ex-founder closed it.

"Whoa." Missy said. "So you can interact with things around here?"

"Not always." Omega pointed out, looking to his hands that were gloved. "I just knew I had to protect you and then I was able to open that. Either way, this is the way we need to go anyway."

"What are you going to show me down a secret passage?"

"The truth." He said rather bluntly. "This will take us to a secret place my sister and I use to hide out in."

Arriving to that secret place, Missy's eyes went wide, realizing this was something she had seen in one of her dreams. How was that possible though? Could it be that telepathic side Time Lord's had when they knew what they were going to see or what was going to happen before it did?

She walked around observing the area and saw pictures of people and writing all along the wall of many different things. The one that stood out to her the most was one saying: _Rassilon planned to kill my brother and now he's trying to have me killed._

"So it is true." Missy spoke, looking to the writing. "He had her killed."

Omega remained silent and still for a minute, causing Missy to look over at him and see if he was still there. He was. He just stood there like a statue though. It sent chivers down her back. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. "Omega?"

And suddenly he let out a laugh and began laughing hysterically. "Oh, that's good. Very clever girl! I know exactly what you were up to now." Omega said, rather happily.

Missy looked to him, confused. "What is it?"

"My sister, she lives on. She seemed to outwit Rassilon at his own game. I'm so proud of her." Omega replied.

"How'd she do it?"

He didn't answer her question. Omega stood there before turning back around the way they came. "I must be going now. I'll see you again, soon, young one." And with that he disappeared into a fog.

Missy just looked confused, wondering what the hell just happened. She looked around the area, gathering artifacts like a journal to read and pictures. Noticing something odd about one of them, she looked to see it had four people. A handsome blonde man, a man with dark hair, a blonde man who was highly attractive and held the helmet Omega wore in his hands, and a red-head woman standing next to him who looked oddly familiar.

This was a photo of the four founders of Gallifrey before history changed for them. A time before war. A moment of innocence now forgotten.

**_And Missy now held the truth of it in her hands._ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty much ties into my other story, The Founders of Gallifrey, which is technically Part 1 of this story.


End file.
